


片刻小憩

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 鸣佐 七班时代的小事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	片刻小憩

刚开始跟着卡卡西老师的时候他们总是有做不完的任务，到木叶附近的森林里是常事，这些任务杂七杂八，卡卡西老师总是从一些刁钻的角度给他们三人出些头疼的问题，然后催促他们三人在偌大的森林里跑来跑去，他一个人挑一个凉快但又不会长时间休息后感觉到寒冷的树荫下阅读亲热天堂。因此他们已经学会从卡卡西随身携带的书本数量推测出他们何时会回到村子，比如老师一本也没带那就是当天下午能回到村子里，还能吃到一乐拉面的最后一碗面；如果是两本以上，就要在森林里过夜了。这些分配给下忍的任务往往催促他们跑得越快越好，所以随身携带的东西也少，至于在森林里过夜，就是找一个低洼的地势，铺上干草，生上一堆火，就这么靠在树干上睡过去了。

小樱常常抱怨在干草上睡一夜后，她引以为傲的粉色长发上沾满了草屑和灰尘，还要比他们其余三人起得早去小溪边清洗。鸣人对头发和衣服的清洁度不在意，他只是觉得在土地上和树干上靠着睡一夜没什么区别，都是第二天醒来后背很痛，他才十几岁，就已经隐隐约约有三代火影的老毛病了。卡卡西看着他俩，面罩下的表情他俩分辨不清，只看见他皱着眉眼神里写满了嫌弃。

这才在野外过了几次夜呀？他挨个瞥了他俩一眼，拿起亲热天堂里的书签继续看昨夜看到的部分。

倒是佐助真的抱怨的次数少之又少，他总是若无其事地拍拍身上的尘土，然后去溪边掬一把水洗脸，有时候他起得比小樱还早，唯独在早起这件事上，鸣人不想和佐助争第一。

和往常一样七班靠在燃起的篝火旁吃完了各自带的便当，佐助的盒子里有鱼，小樱的盒子里面塞满了鸡蛋糕和炸虾，卡卡西老师的眼睛始终没有从亲热天堂超值特典上离开过，他从来不在学生面前给他们看自己下半张脸的机会。难道老师要在半夜起来吃饭吗？鸣人大口嚼着便当一面好奇地把眼睛投向老师。

吃完饭老师就不见了踪影，小樱笑着说他肯定是饿得受不了了跑去吃饭。佐助拿着树枝拨动火堆，他也看着老师消失的那处阴影。

老师真奇怪，为什么连我们也不给看那张脸啊？鸣人闷闷不乐地说。

男人到中年就有奇怪的坚持吧！小樱说，她大大地打了一个哈欠。我要睡了，你们留一个人放风吧。

好狡猾啊小樱！

谁让你刚才在发呆呢！

鸣人扁扁嘴巴，他看向佐助，说道：佐助你睡吧，今晚我来守夜，我可是很强的哦。

佐助看了他一眼，那眼神好想在说那好吧，他靠在树干上，抱紧了自己的膝盖合上眼睛。

佐助是在鸣人的摇晃中醒过来，他以为出了什么事，他立刻警觉地睁开眼睛，发现并没有什么事情，有的只是鸣人突然放大的脸颊。

你干什么啊！他有点生气，心脏还因为突然被唤醒而跳得飞快。

因为佐助刚才使劲挣扎来着，我怕你吵醒其他人就把你叫醒了，怎么了？你做噩梦了吗？

没有，他挥开鸣人的手臂。此刻远处的天空已经浮出晨曦的红线，森林里弥漫着淡淡的雾气。

这样睡很难受对吧，鸣人说。佐助挪了一下肩膀，他搓搓鼻子，叹了一口气，又大口呼吸了一下清晨冰冷的空气好让自己尽快醒过来。

佐助不然你就在我的手掌处睡一会儿吧，鸣人关切地看着他，他朝佐助摊开了手掌。把脸埋进去闭一会儿眼睛会好一点。

佐助狐疑地回看了他一眼，他怎么可能把脸埋进鸣人的手掌里，有一种屈辱感从他的脖颈后窜了上来，他什么也没说，将脸转到别处去，但是佐助的意识里又有一个小人在窃窃私语，好困啊，好想再睡一觉。他努力瞪大了眼睛，在心里默念昨天读到的破译密码的几个方法，可是眼皮就像沾上了露水越来越沉，他的头也越来越想往地上栽去。

看吧，你还需要再睡会儿。鸣人笑嘻嘻地说，他用力扳过佐助的肩膀，尽管佐助很讨厌鸣人突然靠上来，但他实在太困了，困到不想反抗鸣人。你就靠在我身上一会儿吧，他听到鸣人压低了声音，如果是这样的状态和我比赛我可不会承认。

谁要和你比赛啊，幼稚鬼。佐助不记得自己到底说出这句话了没有，他将头放在鸣人伸出的手掌上，鸣人稳稳接住了他，不是恶作剧，是真心实意想让他休息一会儿。他的思想和意识均沉沉地坠在鸣人温暖的掌心处，他能感觉到它们在黑暗里一丝丝融化，这种将要睡着前朦胧的时期让他觉得很舒服，鸣人的手也很暖和，有点像被子将他包裹起来。离他不远处燃烧了一夜的火堆此刻只剩下一些灰色的余烬，他能听到那其中仍有一些火星迸出的细小噼啪声，以及鸣人有些克制谨慎的呼吸声，佐助想，果然睡一会儿很好。

鸣人的婚礼他有些赶不过去了，其实他能赶回去，只不过时间有些着急，佐助觉得自己在待人处事上变了不少，从前他会像个虐待狂一样逼迫自己，不过现在他不那么做了，好像在终末谷那时有人从他身体里抽去了什么东西，让他现在变得平和了许多。

后来他回到独居的公寓里，红色的信封被邮递员从门缝塞进他家，和广告报纸混在一起显得格格不入。他拾起信封，抬眼看到自己养的那株草彻底枯萎了，佐助把信封搁到一旁，看着那盆因为他疏于照顾而变得枯黄萎靡的草叶，暂时把养金鱼的念头搁置了，这时他才想起来那封信，他靠在门框上几乎是算得上粗鲁地撕开了口子，请柬上用娟秀的字迹写着婚礼时间和问候语，他看着自己的名字，过了一会儿，他揉皱了信封，把请柬夹在书里。他看了屋子里一圈，根本没有能送出去的礼物，他想至少要送上一束花，即使是好脾气的鸣人和日向雏田，也会对他迟迟不肯赴约而感到困扰吧。

他在花店前遇到了翘班的七代火影，七代火影笑得很是明媚，好像完全没有为他的缺席而生气。

我知道你回来了，他走上几步，不由分说地将佐助搂进怀抱里，这次你总不会又要逃跑了吧？他放开佐助，那张脸上是佐助很是熟悉的笑容和一丝严肃。

我能逃到哪里去呢，他想。但是他只是安静地笑了出来。

不如我们二人去庆祝吧，好久没见了。好友揽过他的肩膀。要吃什么呢？拉面怎么样！哈哈，我开玩笑的。

鸣人喝得有些多了，他靠在佐助身上稀里糊涂地说着一些佐助根本不明白的话，他似乎过得很辛苦，在木叶最高的窗户后面阅读一册又一册卷轴不适合他的朋友，他的朋友总觉得应该是和那些建筑物无关的人，他有些着迷地看着他们头顶的路灯，七代目火影上任后翻修了木叶的公共设施，他记得他儿时走这条路常常因为黑暗而发抖，他总想去牵谁的手，可是一旦浮出这样的想法他就会掐自己一下，佐助已经不能软弱下去了。现在他有人可以牵了，那人还醉醺醺地靠在他的肩膀上，此刻幼稚无比地将路灯灯泡数成星星。

我走累了，佐助，我们坐下来休息一下吧。

于是他把朋友放到长椅上，鸣人闭上眼睛，把手搭在额头上，喃喃地说这下惨了，雏田估计要骂我了。

他好像在看远处的其他事物，那样的目光平和又沉静，仿佛将双目浸入水底那般。鸣人，他突然喊好友的名字。

嗯？怎么了佐助？那个人一如既往，在他回过神之前就将目光投向了自己，他确定自己这时笑了。

把你的手掌再借我埋一次怎么样？

噢？只是这样？好友像是突然松了一口气，笑得很是放松和自如。鸣人换上了一副更加严肃的神情，不是和比自己强大数倍的敌人作战时绷紧的那种神色，更像是像要迎接即将闯入自己人生的某人时的一种反射，佐助想，他替日向雏田戴上戒指大概也是这副样子。

来吧，佐助，保证和过去一样哦。好友将双手伸到自己面前。

他一瞬不瞬地注视着那双在路灯下显得有些沧桑的手掌，直到他觉得对方困惑地歪了歪头，他才将自己的手掌也覆盖了上去，那上面的温度，和他第一次贴在上面时一模一样。


End file.
